witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingrid Beauchamp
Ingrid Beauchamp is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. She is the daughter of Joanna Beauchamp and Victor Beauchamp, niece of Wendy Beauchamp and sister of Freya Beauchamp and Frederick Beauchamp. Personality Unlike her wild younger sister Freya Beauchamp, Ingrid is cautious, quirky, intelligent and unaware of how beautiful she is, she describes herself as a wallflower. The shy librarian also has no idea that she was born a powerful witch. When danger comes to her family, Ingrid and her sister have to learn how to harness the powers they were born with. Ingrid, can be non-cautious sometimes. She did try to re-create a spell, even though Wendy Beauchamp told her not to. She almost ended her life, by causing that spell. Ingrid can also be, hard to read, Like in A Few Good Talisman, she said she couldn't love Adam just because she was a witch. When he died, it was hard for her to move on and she called his spirit back, so she can be with him. She also found it hard, to tell him she was a witch and when she did, Adam freaked out a little. Ingrid is honest with everyone, she might not tell the whole truth, but she does ''listen now, learning from almost dying. Ingrid has grown, and is learning from Wendy, on how to be a witch. Biography Early Life It doesn't say when she was born. But throughout the first episode, it is found out that Ingrid and Freya are re-incarnations of previous lives. Their mother Joanna first had them with Victor and an unidentified witch put a curse on her, a curse that would be see Joanna give birth to her girls, over and over and raise them until their untimely death when they are still young. In pilot we are also shown in clips of Joanna visiting their grave sites. One of Ingrids earliest incarnations was during the 1600's, where she was burned at the stake by Witch Hunters alongside her sister Freya. Ingrid's last incarnation occured in the 1900's. Ingrid worked at the Beauchamp apothecary which is now the site of the East End Public Library. The Apothecary was a family run buisness which she helped her Mum and Aunt run whilst Freya was in San Fransisco. At Some point around 1905, Ingrid began a secret relationship with a Witch named Archibald Browning. Archibald Browning was responsible for creating Fair haven which he used to house his cult of Witches. The Cult took part in blood filled orgies and at the time was surrounded by much fear from outsiders. Ingrid planned to run away and get married to Archibald but she was stopped by Wendy, Archibald then attacked Wendy and tried to get Ingrid to kill her aunt but she refused. Instead Wendy used her powers to throw a metal ball at Archibald, however Ingrid jumped in the way, trying to protect Archibalds daughter Athena, the ball hit Ingrid and threw her off the balcony inside the Apothecary, killing her instantly. Becoming a Witch 'Season 1' Ingrid Beauchamp/Season 1 Relationships Ingrid and Adam Ingrid and Adam met some time before the Pilot and Adam had been trying to ask her out for some time, but she constantly rejected him. Years later, they finally hooked up officially. Due to Ingrid casting a resurrection spell before they fell for each other (when you resurrect a person, someone else you love must die in their place in order to balance nature) and her falling for Adam, he had a fatal brain aneurism. Ingrid conjured his spirit later on. They spent some time together before Wendy Beauchamp convinced Ingrid to send his spirit into the afterlife. They are currently separated, eternally. Other Relationships Joanna Beauchamp: Mother, close relationship. Victor Beauchamp: Biological father, she doesn't want to get to know him, unlike her sister. Wendy Beauchamp: Aunt, growing closer, she helps Ingrid with her magic. Freya Beauchamp: Younger sister, best friend, close siblings. Barb: Best friend, Like sisters, co-worker, Ingrid was chosen to be the godmother of her future child. Hudson Rafferty: Best friend, co-worker. Mike: Former friend, enemies, possibly had feelings for him before he betrayed her, he made her reveal that she was a witch, he shot her in the arm and made her open the portal to Asgard before he was incinerated by the opening portal's burning light. Powers and Abilities Ingrid's powers come from her strength of mind, she possesses basic witch powers (telekinesis, healing & limited weather control) between herself, Wendy and Freya, she appears to be the strongest next to Joanna, emptying the middle of a lake with just her mind and throwing the contents towards her in episode 3. In Ingrid's past life she was skilled at writing spells, with practice she will be able to write her own spells as she did in her past life, although Wendy states that this will take years of practice. *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' *'Healing' *'Precognitive Dreaming' *'Telekinetic Wave Emission ' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Chlorokinesis ' *'Mediumship' *'Reincarnation' * '''Spell Crafting' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character Promo Ingrid S1 02.png|Ingrid's Promotional Picture Promo 101 12.png|Ingrid talking to Freya tumblr_mxoicaHPU51rjrfw0o1_500.png|Ingrid talking with Adam tumblr_mzsiajPNw71rjrfw0o1_500.png|Ingrid talking to Adam tumblr_mxoian9qew1rjrfw0o1_500.png|Ingrid reading the Grimoire tumblr_mwstfsJBv41sdac1fo3_500.jpg|Ingrid reading the Grimoire tumblr_mwstpzaBQK1sdac1fo1_500.jpg|Ingrid reading the Grimoire Witches-of-East-End-Season-1-Episode-3-Today-I-am-a-Witch-8.jpg|Ingrid with Wendy tumblr_mxekpcEpyV1ruddb1o3_500.png|Ingrid with Adam tumblr_mwarucSiiM1qenqvto2_500.jpg|Past Ingrid with Archibald ku-xlarge (2).jpg|Past Ingrid tumblr_my0u72dals1ro2oibo3_250.png|Ingrid with Victor INGRID.jpg|Ingrid with Mike tumblr_my0u72dals1ro2oibo5_500.png|Ingrid casting a spell with her mother, aunt, and sister 10355513_1482219101995298_2130983230104943175_o.jpg|Season Two promotional image 10371750_296254647219978_8695238506532976724_n.jpg|Ingrid from 2x02 Novel Counterpart In the novel Ingrid is described as having a rigid modeling-school posture and prim. She is always appearing between her late twenties and early thirties. She is very much like her onscreen counterpart. Notes *In A few good talismen it is shown that Ingrid and Freya were burnt at the stake in 1693. According to the intense wrath of their mother Joanna, it could have either been their first death or one she couldn't have predicted. *In ''Electric Avenue, ''a gravestone from one of her previous incarnations is shown - it states her lifetime from 1876 to 1906. The day she died, killed accidentally by Wendy, Freya died a few hours afterwards. *In A Parching Imbued it was revealed that Ingrid's blood is the second key to Asgard. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters